Wordless
by Addikz
Summary: Akira left Japan with a promise and Kai believed she would fulfill it. When she returns, however, she doesn’t remember a thing. Kai never expected that he would have to make her remember, without a word. KaiOC


_**Wordless**_

Summary: Akira left Japan with a promise and Kai believed she would fulfill it. When she returns, however, she doesn't remember a thing. What's worse is that his best friend is slowly falling for her. What's a guy to do? KaiOC

Disclaimer: If Beyblade belonged to me, I wouldn't waste my time writing this thing.

-Prologue-

_I looked around as I sat down on the velvet coated chair, placing both of my hands on the table before me. I watched as people rose from their seats with a partner and started dancing gracefully with the music. They all piled up at the wooden dance floor, beaming at each other as they moved as one. It was not the first time I had attended a formal party with my grandfather. Actually, parties of such were in my everyday agenda. I could just feel something different about this._

_My hard-to-break attention was caught when my arm was gripped tightly. I turned to my left just to see grandfather staring at me like I had done something wrong once again. I looked at him questionably. We had only been there for a few minutes and I was already making mistakes._

_"When Mrs. Christen arrives, I want you to show the best of manners," he said monotonously. He waited for me to reply and I couldn't do anything but nod. As far as I could remember, I had always showed the best manners during occasions like this especially that grandfather has always forced me to do so. I shifted my gaze to the opposite side of the room only to be distracted by another tug. I looked hotly at my grandfather yet again and to my surprise, he wasn't the one who called my attention. I scanned the room._

_"Sir, could I have my beyblade please?" said a voice out of the blue. I, then came face to face with a girl about my age and only a few inches short. She had long raven hair which was slightly curled at the end. Her white dress was made out of silk and really brought up the color of her scarlet eyes. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. _

_"What?" Was the only word I could blurt out as I looked at her once again. _

_"My beyblade," the girl repeated. I searched for it and spotted a small toy under my seat. It laid flatly on the red carpet. It was a crimson beyblade made out of plastic that looked as like it were made from makeshift. I picked it up carefully and gave it to her. It was such a wonder that I hadn't noticed it coming. I handed it to the girl cautiously, like it would break if I made a wrong move. She merely smiled sweetly and left. I watched her disappear in the crowd._

_A few minutes after, Mrs. Christen arrived. She was a lady, probably in her late forty's, with grey hair and sharp emerald eyes. She sat beside my grandfather and smiled at him. Her beam was more like a grimace, the most horrible thing I ever saw. She looked at me piercingly, then back to grandfather. _

_"Ah, this is my one and only grandson, Kaede Hiwatari. Kai, this is Mrs. Christen, the owner of Tokyo Cellular." Quickly, I stood up and bowed my head to show respect. She smiled, satisfied at my behavior then started talking to my grandfather. They talked more on business and I couldn't relate to their subject. Bored to death, I rose from my seat and wandered around. I stopped at the balcony to feel the fresh air gently caress my face, whispering kind words to my ears. The place was not just quiet, it was peaceful. I turned my back against the brick ledge and it was when I noticed someone come up to me. As the silhouette came nearer, I could see the image of the beautiful stranger I had met earlier._

_Noticing me as well, she smiled, showing her deep and cute dimples. _

_"My name's Akira, what's yours?" she asked. I was slightly taken aback by her hasty introduction and her outgoing manners. _

_"Kai," I replied dully. Silence bordered us, matching the serenity of the night sky abundant with stars. I gazed up at them, admiring their beautiful gleam. _

_"Want to dance?" I heard Akira say. I looked at her and raised my brows to assure I heard right. Surly, we had just met and though we knew each other's names we didn't know our exact family background. For all I knew, she could be a spy on a mission to murder me, although it seems quite strange for a girl as young as that to be carrying a knife around. _

_She nodded reassuringly and started to dance ballet. Somehow, her little gesture made me smile and smacked myself for thinking of such childish suggestions. She stopped dancing when she was a few good meters away and waited for an answer. _

_"Sure," I replied as I approached her. She laced her hands into mine and we started dancing. A slow song was on, and for the first time, I enjoyed the party. After that, she entertained me by telling stories of her most embarrassing experiences. I couldn't help but laugh every time she would blush after dictating an encounter. We became so close in such a short time._

_Akira, of course, became my best friend after that. She lived only a few blocks from my house and though she went to a different school, we still walked together every morning and after classes. She was the only person who really made me comfortable when I was with her and made me feel I was cared for. And all of those things, I gave back to her. Then, after a few month of our friendship, I felt something stronger. I felt love. _

_But our small kinship only lasted for a year for her mother said they would migrate to China. Akira's father was there as well and the family really wanted to be united once again. The news really broke my heart, but I could do nothing about it. _

_We spent her last few weeks together. Fortunately it was summertime and we didn't have classes. But still, time flew by quickly and we lost in its race. Soon, I found myself standing before her, tears threatening to fall out from my eyes._

_"It's going to be fine Kai-kun," she said comfortingly, hugging me tightly. She released me, then looked into my eyes. I saw the depths of her scarlet orbs and realized she was as lonely as I was. For we both had the same past, the memory of being rejected by others because of weakness. I had no friends, and she didn't have any either. We shared our sufferings together, as friends. And that was what hurt the most. I never got to tell her how much I love her. _

_I didn't say anything after that, but instead held her close to me as she did earlier. I felt her head on my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She muttered something gibberish to my ears. Then she spoke again, except clearer. _

_"Kai, this is not the end," she whispered. By the sound of her voice I knew she was crying silently. But I didn't want to free her of my embrace to know if my inference was correct. Just a few more minutes with her was fine with me. _

_Naturally, I understood what she said. It was not yet the end and we would surely meet once again. Just if fate would allow it. No. I must do something about it. _

_And then her flight number was called and though I hesitated to, I let go of her. But I had to say something or regret the moment forever. _

_"Akira," I said, taking her by the hand. She looked at me, waiting. "Please make sure you are safe. For when we meet once again, I promise to treat you out in your favorite restaurant. Watch your favorite movie or even play your favorite game. I'll do anything you want." _

_"I promise just if you also vow, to save your first kiss for me and put aside a space in your heart for me to enter when I return. Kai, I'll really miss you." She blushed as she got nearer and then kissed me on the cheek. I felt a faint blush creep, tainting my cheeks. I looked at her and she smiled. And with one last good-bye, she fled towards her family and boarded the plane. I watched as she entered, glancing at me once in a while, until she was no longer seen. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I cried. Surprisingly, it was the first time I ever wept, especiallybecause of a girl._

_00000000000000000000_


End file.
